Giru
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of death=Age 789 (repaired) Age 790 (repaired) |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) Commander Nezi (boss) }} Giru (ギル), originally known as T2006 or DB4649T2006RS, is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Goku, Pan, and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is best friends with Pan; however, he is frequently the recipient of a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical) at the hands of Pan, which makes him somewhat fearful of her. In the Japanese and Blue Water dubs he is called Gill. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Trunks, Goku and Pan first meet Giru on Imecka while he is on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tries to escape from them, but is ultimately caught by Goku. After that, the three Z Fighters find out that the radar integrated into his software. Giru then helps the group on various planets, such as Monmaasu, Gelbo, Beehay, Planet Luud, and Rudeeze. Upon arriving on Planet M-2, Giru "betrays" Trunks, Goku, and Pan, though he is actually pretending, as ordered by Trunks. Giru was initially programmed to find and lure the Saiyans to the planet in order to use their DNA, but due to a memory failure, he forgot the entire thing until the team nears Planet M-2. He tells Trunks the truth of his mission and together, they decide to make the inhabitants of the planet believe that Giru is acting according to their programming, by giving them data to capture Goku, Pan and Trunks. After he sets the trio free, they find Dr. Myuu's evil creation, Baby, and seemingly destroy him. Trunks and Goku then finish off General Rilldo, and leave the planet for good. Baby Saga Upon returning to Earth and discovering that Baby has taken over, Giru attacks Baby Vegeta with a missile, only to be "killed" with a single energy blast. Later, Mr. Satan and Pan discover his "corpse", and a grief-stricken Pan takes it with them. After Baby's defeat, he is repaired by Trunks. Super 17 Saga During the Super 17 Saga, Giru restores Gohan's legs and left arm back to normal after they are converted to metal by General Rilldo. Later, Giru and Pan capture Dr. Gero when Super 17 is about to finish Vegeta and tell him to call off the android. Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. Giru is damaged and Pan is knocked out when Super 17 fires the Full Power Energy Wave meant to destroy Dr. Gero. Shadow Dragon Saga During the Shadow Dragon saga, Giru goes with Goku and Pan to search for the seven Shadow Dragons, using his built-in Dragon Radar to track the evil beasts. He is instrumental in the defeat of Haze Shenron, as his mechanical nature makes him immune to the two-star dragon's debilitating pollution. Consequently, Giru is able to drag Goku and Pan to a freshwater geyser at the bottom of the polluted lake they were thrown into, allowing his friends to clean the water and regain their strength. He is fatally damaged by Eis Shenron, though he is resurrected when Goku makes his last wish upon Shenron. Special abilities *'Liquefy Ability' - Like most of the Machine Mutant, Giru has the ability to liquifazer up and merge with any kind of metal. *'Gill Missile' - For defense, Giru has a small but powerful rocket launcher in his chest cavity. He can shoot a little grappling claw from his stomach. *'Healing' - He also has the unique ability to reverse General Rilldo's Metal Breath beam victims via a gun that shoots a blue beam. *'3D Scan Mode' - Through its own resources cyber Giru has the special ability to analyze, study and memorize the abilities of other beings and situations related to Space-Time. *'Dragon Radar' - After eating the Dragon Radar, the radar itself appears on Giru's back. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Giru attacks the enemies with Pan when she is selected by the player. Giru appears briefly in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. He appears in one of Pan's special attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3; he also helps Pan with Dragon Net Battle in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii, acting as the lag indicator. Giru appears during Pan's special finishing move and in the closing credits of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Giru is an assist character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the latter, Giru is called "Hero Robot" (ヒーローロボ), and he gains two new forms: a defense form and an attack form. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shinobu Satouchi *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Blue Water Dub: Matthew Erickson *German Dub: Santiago Ziesmer *Brazilian Dub: Sílvio Giraldi *Latin American Dub: Luis Daniel Ramírez Trivia *Giru's name is a pun on "Gear". *Giru has technically "died" three times in Dragon Ball GT. Firstly, when killed by a blast from Baby Vegeta, second from Super Android 17's fatal attack on Dr. Gero, and finally when attacked by Eis Shenron. The first two times he is repaired by Trunks, and the third time he dies he is revived by Shenron at the end of the series. *Time Patrol Trunks' robot, Hope!, is similar in design to Giru. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Former Villains Category:Machine Mutants Category:Z Fighters Support